vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
+help-General
Here are the commands that just do not quite fit anywhere else: *+911 *+bio/view *+desc *+esp *+finger *Finger-Code *+glance *+go *+knock *+lock *+nom *ooc *+pick *+radio *+roll *+staff *+stats *+time *+train *+view/+views *+who *+yell +911 +911 This command will send a Message to all online Staff (Including those that are Dark). You should only use this command, if you need Staff Assistance immediately. For example, someone is not following any of the rules, you need a Judge/Staff Opinion for something that can not wait for later, MAJOR Code bugs, or twinkish players endangering the MUSH's Code, Violating MUSH Policy, or abusing (Physical/Mental/Sexual) either through Code, Via Page, or in person. +BIO/VIEW +bio/view This command will allow you to see a Bio, if the person allows it. To allow your bio to be seen the following command should be Cut and Pasted: &SHOW-BIO me=1 +DESC The MUSH's Multi-Desc System for Players is fairly simple, all things considered. It contains only a few commands. Only a few will be used very often. The Following Switches are allowed for +desc: +desc/base This Command sets the Base Desc for your Character. Mainly used for Physical Descriptions. Likely not going to be used often. +desc/Install Used before the Multi-Descer will work the first time, or if you ever change your desc using @desc me= +desc/List This Command will list all the Clothing Desces you have set up +desc/set = This Command will add a Desc to your listing that you can than wear. The Desc-Name can contain no spaces. +desc/view This COmmand will let you see what the entry for DESC-NAME is. +desc/wear This command adds to your description. +ESP +esp This command, while easily posed, should be considered OOC, unless your character has had approved Mental Powers. Anyone without mental powers using any +esp ICly, will be subject to an Admin Chat. +FINGER +finger This command will give you some basic Information on Players and Characters, for example: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- +Finger Information for Kadjem (kad - ka) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name: Kadjem Last Connect: CONNECTED Last Logout: CONNECTED Gender: Male Public E-Mail: kadjem@comcast.net IC Title: Co Head-Wiz Notes: God, Theme, Code, Head Wiz Quote: Humans: Happy meals with Legs! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- FINGER-CODE The Following Fields can be set on your Character for the +finger code to pull. finger_inform YES to be informed when someone +fingers you for info pub_email Whatever Email Address, if any, you'd like to be visible title IC Title of your Character, if any notes IC, or OOC notes about your Character quote An IC Quote To set thes, & me= +GLANCE +glance This command will take a quick look at another Character on the MUSH, for example: +glance Heather O'Leary --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Glancing at Heather O'Leary you see... --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Woman before you is around 31 years old. She has Emerald Green eyes and Flame-Red styled Extra-Long. She is 6'2" tall and weighs about 140 pounds. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Height, weight, and Age all roll Perception, and could be off by a small amount. So it might be different each time you +glance +GO *+goic *+goooc These commands will take you OOC, to the OOC area, and than, return you back to the IC Location you were in +KNOCK +knock This command will let you simulate knocking on a door, and will let the people in the room the exit leads to, know someone is knocking. Works mainly in conjunction with Locked doors, but can be used on any exit. +LOCK +lock This command can be used to lock or unlock any door, that you 'own'. BY owning, I mean that the room you are in, or the room on the other side of the exit is ICly Assigned to your Character. To get a room, contact a staffer. +NOM +nom This will nominate the player you Roleplayed with, for EXP. 5 Such +noms will grant them 1 EXP. You should Only +nom each player once per Roleplay session. Also, never +nom your Alternate Characters. OOC This command will allow you to speak OOCly. It acts just like posing, or using the Channels. Examples: ooc Testing Kadjem says, "Testing" ooc :tests Kadjem tests ooc ;'s test fails Kadjem's test fails +ooc can be used instead of ooc +PICK +pick This Command will allow you to attempt to pick the lock (ONLY Closed) on a door. +RADIO +radio = This command will send a private radio message to , as long as it is a player, who is also in the IC World. +ROLL This command will allow you to roll a Stat or Skill. There are three distinct kinds of rolls. The following kind of rolls may be done: +roll +roll = +roll vrs / +STAFF +staff This Command will give you a listing of the MUSH's Administrators and Judges +STATS +stats This command will show you a listing of your Stats, Your Health, and your skills +TIME +time This command gives you the Current Real Life date and time (On the MUSH's host machine), and it also lists of a bunch of the IC times. Right now, Just the New York, Chicago, Denver, and Los Angeles times. More could be added/ +TRAIN +train = This Command will allow you to ATTEMPT to teach someone a skill you have. You must pass an Intelligence Check, a Skill check, and your target will also have to pass an Intelligence check. Also, your skill must be at least 10 points higher than theirs. 1 EXP is required for being trained in a skill they already have, and they can not be trained more than once every 24 hours, no matter what skill they are trying to learn. Also, if you wish to teach someone a new skill, they must have at least 10 EXP, or they will not be able to learn the new Skill. Training someone in a New skill will give them a Skill level around 25% of your skill level. Certain Skills are Restricted. If you want to teach someone Psionics, Leadership, or Marksmanship, they MUST have some knowledge of the skill already. NOTE: This action requires OOC Consent! You must ask first. Failure to do so will have consequences. +VIEW/+VIEWS +view This Command will let you look at the Desc of an item listed on +views +views This Command will list all the items you can see, using +view +WHO +who This command will list all the players (Not set Dark or Hidden Admin) that are currently connected to the MUSH. It also has a few other pieces of information, such as Faction, Alias, and their @doing +YELL +yell This command will send a message to all rooms connected to the room you are in, including the room you are in. Only in the room you are in, will it say who yelled. Everywhere else, it displays it as a male or female voice. Back to +Help Category:+Help